Roses
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Rameses, Hazel, her cousins, and Moses are on the way back from a birthday party, and Hazel's favorite song comes on the radio. What else can Rameses do besides stare at Hazel and almost get everyone killed?
1. Chapter 1

More of the RamesesxHazel vibe. As we may know, Rameses has a crush on Moses's girlfriend Hazel. Modern day fic.

Disclaimer- Don't own Poe or other Dreamworks stuff. I only own Hazel, Laura, and Kalista. Plz forgive all spelling or grammar errors, thanks!

Ages:

Rameses: 22

Moses: 20

Hazel: 19

Laura: 3 Kalista: 4

Pointer- listen to Roses-Chainsmokers before you read.

Rameses, Hazel, Moses, and a two of Hazel's cousins, Laura and Kalista, were driving down the highway on the back from a birthday party. Hazel and Rameses were riding shogun while Moses rode in the back since the two smaller girls wanted to sit with him. It was around 7 pm and everyone was tired from running around with kids all day. Poor Moses had already fallen asleep in the back, and Hazel wasn't far behind. Laura and Kalista were just playing on their tablets in the back. Just then, Rozes by the Chainsmokers came on the radio.

"This is my favorite song!" Hazel spoke up.

Rameses was secretly glad that Hazel was sitting up front so he could sneak looks at her.

 _Take it slow but it's not typical, He already knows that my love is fire._

 _His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam, I turned him to gold and it took him higher._

 _"_ Well I'll be your daydream, I'll be your favorite thing..." Hazel started to sing along.

'You already are my daydream' Rameses thought with a smirk.

"Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise..."

'I'm already _am_ in paradise when i'm around you, Hazel,' Rameses was always good with pickup lines.

Hazel continued singing to herself.

"Say you'll never let me go."

"I won't." Rameses said out loud.

"Hmm? You say something, Rameses?" Hazel asked.

"Nope! Just thinking out loud, is all." Rameses turned red, but Hazel didn't see because it was almost pitch black in the car.

"This is the best part!" Hazel turned up the radio on full blast as the hook came on.

"Uhh!" Moses shot awake because of the loud sound. The kids laughed the sound Moses made.

The hook came on, and Hazel began to moan along with the song, while dancing in her seat.

Moses had his hands over his ears while the kids danced. Rameses just stared at Hazel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was asleep, so peacefully...

Then **Bam!** Loud music in the car, Hazel is dancing with the kids.

Can't I just sleep without one of Hazel's favorite songs coming on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

God, she's just so beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off her while she was singing and dancing. My mind went totally blank when the hook came on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hazel's Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rameses didn't think I saw him staring. I did, I decided to mess with him a bit. I should probably stop messing with him, I know it's not nice. But it's all good natured. I'm still gonna mess with him. I stared whipping my hair around and moaning with the song. As a watched him from the corner of my eye, I saw him staring with his mouth wide open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rameses just continued to stare at Hazel as the song continued to play. His eyes weren't on the road, so there was no way that he could see the on-coming truck...

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_**BEEEEEEEEEEEEP**_

" **AHHH!"** Shouted Moses.

 **"WOAHH! "** Yelled Rameses.

 **"AiEEEE!"** Shouted Hazel and The girls.

Rameses turned the strirring wheel as hard as he could.

The car swerved back and forth as Rameses struggled to gain control of the car. It spinned in one last half circle before regaining control and then quickly pulling over on the side of the road.

Everyone attemped catch their breath. Everyone looked shocked, but poor Moses looked as if he was going to pass out.

Moses removed his fingernails from the car seat, and sat back, rubbing his face with his palm.

"Rameses?" Moses hissed.

"Yes?" Rameses was still stunned.

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"** Moses couldn't contain his anger any longer.

The kids and Hazel shook from Moses' sudden burst of fury, since he was normally so calm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rameses' Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't think. Because of my stupid crush on Hazel, I almost got everyone killed.

"I, uh... Lost my concentration for a second." I said

" **WHAT COULD BE** ** _SO_** **IMPORTANT, RAMESES, THAT IT COULD TAKE YOUR EYES OFF A BUSY HIGHWAY AND GET US ALL KILLED?"**

 **"** Hazel. **I MEAN, I'M HAZY!** Yeah. My vision is Hazy from being tired. Yeah."

I could literally kick myself for saying that. What is wrong with me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, noone spoke on the way home. They still had an hour left to drive, but everyone stayed awake to help Rameses keep his eyes on the road.


End file.
